Mystery Dungeon: Team Fields
by Cloudmeister
Summary: My own version of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon. One days, Miles has been turned into a Cyndaquil, and is aided by a fellow pokemon named Treecko, who they then, start up their own Rescue Team and ready to help fellow Pokemon. [Chapter 2 Up] [OnHold]
1. The Beginning

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

**Voice-Over**

My name is Miles, I'm...a Cyndaquil. I know whoever hears this will look at me as if I'm crazy, but I'm telling you, this is a true story. This is how I went from becoming a Human to a Pokemon, and the trifles and hardships I went through. I will try and explain every bit and detail I remember. I will re-call the facts, and I will explain how I made the decision of...oops, heh, I shouldn't spoil it all for you.

I want you to see things through my eyes...the eyes of someone who has been through the impossible. Be ready, whoever's reading or watching, your about to enter. This all takes place...well, ironically, it begins right here...

**End Voice-Over**

---

Mile's POV

...I feel like I'm going to be sick. I had...no idea what had transpired. My mind feels like it had been washed away, I don't remember what I did, or what had happened that made me feel this way...maybe I'm dreaming...yeah...that's it...

"Hello?"

Voices...why am I hearing voices? That's not a voice I know...

"You okay?"

I'm sure of it...I know I am...this isn't a voice I recognize, its...someone else, something else. Who is it?

"HELLO!"

Relax...whoever you are...I think I feel my body again...I didn't know what was going to happen the minute I opened my eyes, but...I could only guess something amazing, or something terrible was about to happen.

Normal POV

"Ugh..." Miles eyes fluttered a bit, awakening from his deep state of slumber. He winced a bit at the rays of sunlight pouring down on his face. It was strange, he never remembered the sensation of the sun on him. Then again, he doesn't remember a thing. He struggled a bit to open his eyes more, then, to his surprise, he saw someone walking in front of him, blocking the rays.

Miles couldn't tell who it was, his focus having not cleared completely. But it was getting there, to his relief. The previous pain was going as well, so his heart was at ease, though he couldn't help but wonder who was in front of him.

"Hey there, you okay?" The figure asked, still standing in front of him, the voice having a worried tone. Miles eyes fluttered even more, then his focus began to clear, and he was slowly depicting who it was...or...what it was.

"Ah...what...?" Miles struggled onto his feet, kind of awkwardly, he didn't know why, it was never this hard to stand...unless, he was on four legs! Miles almost fell back over, if not for the figure having caught and grabbed him, helping him back up.

"Guess a Pokemon must've roughed you up or tired you out, you seem beat." The person commented, tilting its head in a confused expression. Miles shook his head a bit, then looked up again, only to find himself face-to-face...with a Treecko.

"WAH!" Miles jumped back, then tumbled a bit, looking down to see what the heck was wrong. He had felt awkward from the start, he shouldn't be having this much trouble walking, it wasn't like he was beaten up or had a broken leg...but it was then he saw the problem. "What??" Miles stared in horror at his own body.

He still had his own voice, his own emotions. But the offish thing was his appearance, a very shocking one at that. He had the body of a Cyndaquil, a four-legged, Fire-Type Pokemon, whose back usually has fire burning from it, at least when it was in battle. Compared to most small four-legged Pokemon like Rattata and such, it was quite a bit bigger, though Miles was only about as half as big as the confused Treecko in front of him.

Treecko was a gecko-like Pokemon, except of course, on two-legs, though it can travel on four-legs as well. It has a slim figure, and was chewing on a twig a bit. It took it out however, as he asked. "Uh...are you alright?" He asked.

Miles's eyes widened a bit. _'I-It talked!'_ He thought amazingly. It was a surprise, a creature like Treecko being able to talk like that. Catching his breath, the Cyndaquil sighed softly, and spoke. "Yeah, I am." He said back, embarrassed a bit at how he reacted earlier, though who wouldn't have reacted like that, he was a Pokemon for god's sakes!

_'I'm...a Cyndaquil...'_ Miles thought, astonished. He was looking at himself, then took a few steps. It was a bit awkward, but he was getting accustomed, as if he's done it before. Of course, Miles found his thoughts kind of silly, even letting out a soft chuckle. Treecko stared with a raise brow, then chuckled a bit.

"Okay...your a bit weird," He commented. Miles blushed a bit, not believing how much he was embarrassing himself. "But that's cool. I'm Treecko, nice to meet you." The Grass Pokemon said with a smile, obviously just feeling relieved that Miles was even okay, it seemed as if he was badly injured, considering he was laying in the middle of the woods...

"Thanks...where is this, anyways?" He got his composure, looking at Treecko wonderingly. It seemed shocked as Miles question, responding. "This is Tiny Woods...how could you not know about this place? Its the closest place to town." He added. Miles seemed confused even more, then said.

"I'm sorry, I don't know about this town. You see, I shouldn't even be here. I'm a Human, not a Pokemon." He said. Silence...

"Human...?" Treecko repeated the word, looking at Miles with a look that just CLEARLY says 'Your Insane'. Miles nodded, then said with a frown. "I'm telling the truth, I swear." He added. It still didn't seem convinced, at least not that much.

"That's kind of hard to believe, if you get what I'm saying..." He said with a snicker. Miles sighed and nodded a bit, knowing that it probably was a bit funny, considering the situation. Treecko smiled and crossed his arms over his chest, changing the subject.

"So, what's your name?" He asked. Miles smiled and responded easily. "Miles." He said. He was only glad that he could even remember what his NAME was. Treecko bit his lip, grinning a bit as he continued.

"I see...well I'd hate to say it but..." He started, obviously catching Miles attention as he looked at Treecko worriedly. It then laughed a bit as he finished. "That name sounds kind of funny!"

A sweat drop came down Miles's face, giving Treecko a weird look, then snorted a bit as well. "I guess it is, kind of." He said. They both got in a few more laughs, their fears finally leaving them. Miles felt better about the situation, and Treecko knew Miles was okay. The Grass-Type liked helping people, it just did for some reason. Maybe because he knew he was doing the right thing. Well, the first right thing he'd do with Miles was about to commence...

"HELP! SOMEONE!"

Miles and Treecko both jumped at this, and turned around quickly. It was then, to their surprise, spotted a Butterfree, flapping over to them, beads of sweat coming down her head, and obviously rushing to try and reach them. Treecko tilted its head in confusion, looking at Miles behind him. "I wonder what's wrong with her." He commented, the Cyndaquil nodding his head a bit in agreement.

Butterfree by this time was up to them, panting softly at the hard flying. "P-Please, you have to help me!" She said, looking at Miles and Treecko alarmingly. Treecko raised a brow, then asked, still a bit shaken by her sudden appearance in this area of the woods. "Um, sure, with what?" He asked. She took a breath and continued, trying to stay even a bit calm, though it was hard.

"M-My baby! I-I lost him!" She practically screamed. The two Pokemon were instantly alarmed at this. "WHAT?" Treecko exclaimed, shocked at this predicament. Butterfree nodded her head, tears coming out of her eyes. "I-I was on my usual flight, when my poor Caterpie slipped from my paws! I-Its somewhere in the forest. Please, help me find him!" She begged, shaking a bit. Treecko looked at Miles, and he looked back. It was from there he could tell, Treecko wanted to help.

"Mile! Let's find her kid, its not too safe for someone young to be all alone, even in this forest." He commented. Despite the hesitancy he has, and the nervous feeling in him, plus the fact he had just figured out a bit ago he was a Pokemon, he knew what he had to do, he felt a sort of...calling. Miles nodded to Treecko, and said.

"Alright, let's go."

Treecko smiled bright, obviously happy that I agreed, then looked at Butterfree. "Don't worry, we'll bring your kid back!"

As he said that, Treecko and Miles ran towards the deeper area of the forest, knowing they were going the right way as Butterfree didn't stop them as they ran. What would start as a simple rescue, would turn into something much more...

The pair made their way through bushes, trees, and mud, looking around, trying to find the missing Caterpie. Miles grunted as he moved his way through a particulary thick batch of mud, commenting worriedly. "Its going to be impossible finding Caterpie in a forest like this."

Treecko chuckled weakly, and the Cyndaquil wondered what was so funny as the Grass-Type commented. "This is 'Tiny' Woods remember? Its not that big, we'll find him..." He said assuringly. Miles looked at Treecko for a bit, un-sure, then nodded his head, reluctantly agreeing. He was sure hoping the 'gecko' was right.

For about ten minutes they walked, looking around, calling out Caterpie's name. They were growing a bit tired, especially Miles. Considered his condition earlier on, it was no surprise. Noticing this, Treecko took his pack from his back, which the Cyndaquil didn't pay much attention in spotting, and took out a berry. It had a light-blue color to it, and it gave a slightly sweet smell. He handed it to Miles, who took it confusingly.

"This is an Oran Berry, it'll bring back your strength." Treecko said, smiling. The Fire-Type looked at a bit more, then smiled, popping it in his mouth. A bit of chewing, and all of a sudden, Mile was overwhelmed with the great flavor in that ONE berry alone. He gulped it down, feeling his strength slowly coming back to him.

"Wow!" Was all he could say, amazed. Treecko grinned and smiled what would be his trademark smile. "Glad you like it. Oran Berries are the best thing to cure stress and lost endurence." He noted. Miles smiled, amazed still, then commented.

"You know a lot about berries?" He asked. Treecko laughed a bit and said. "Its hard not to, you see, Rescue T---" He started, but he never finished his sentence, as a rustling suddenly came from behind him. Miles had been the first to notice it, and quickly had shushed his friend, pointing at where it was coming from.

Treecko looked over his shoulder, wondering what it was. He knew something was there, just not sure what. _'Hm...'_ Treecko wondered, then, as he took a step forward...something jumped out straight at him.

"Treecko!" Mile exclaimed, coming forward and pushing Treecko to the side, making his own dive back as the attacker slid on the ground. The two quickly got back on their feet to see who their attacker was. To their surprise, it was simply a Wurmple, a red and white bug-type Pokemon. Miles raised a brow and laughed, a bit weakly.

"We got scared of that?" He questioned, laughing a bit more. Treecko laughed a bit as well, then was alarmed as it shot its string-shot at Miles...and got a direct hit. The thick webbing surrounded, and covered the Cyndaquil, him gasping out a bit in surprise and falling over on his side. Growling a bit, Miles opened his mouth, and at the same time, fire spurted from his back, burning the webbing. "Ember!"

"Whoa, nice..." Treecko murmured as he watched Miles blast Wurmple back, the attack being cut off and the Wurmple taking heavy damage from the attack. Treecko then came forward, quickly tackling the Wurmple. It winced, and tumbled back into the bushes, the attack having been pretty powerful. Miles whistled a bit, surprised at Treecko's strength.

"Wow, that was some Tackle." He said, impressed, while his partner came over to him. Treecko smirked and helped Miles up, saying. "Well, that was some...well...you looked funny in a cocoon." He said with a snicker, about to burst into laughter. The Fire Pokemon rolled its eyes as he responded. "Yeah, yeah...let's just find Caterpie okay?" He said. It was then another rustle came from the same bushes, and the two instantly came at attention, ready to fight the Wurmple that will come out...

To their surprise, what had crawled out wasn't a Wurmple...it was...

"Caterpie!" They both exclaimed, glancing at each other happily as the little Pokemon asked timidly. "A-Are you here to rescue me...?" He asked. Treecko nodded and smiled, glad to see the little Pokemon.

"Yeah, we are. I'm Treecko and this is Miles. Just come with us, your mom, Butterfree is a ways over there." Treecko said, pointing in the direction. Caterpie smiled bright, and it seemed to trust them. After-all, they did just save him. "Okay! But um..." It started, embarrassed. Miles tilted his head curiously.

"What's the matter?" He asked. Caterpie looked at him, then smiled sheepishly. "Uh, can you carry me back? The mud's..." It started, but was surprised as the Cyndaquil nudged the young Pokemon gently onto his back. Caterpie smiled bright, and Treecko started to say something before Miles said..

"Its okay, its not like I know how to attack much of anything yet. The flames won't pop out or anything." He said. This relieved both Treecko and Caterpie. It was then from there, that they started to make their way to Butterfree. It took about 5 or 10 minutes this time, before they made it back to the clearing, where the worried mother was waiting.

Her eyes had glanced once at them, and once she saw Caterpie, her heart practically leaped with joy. "My baby!" She exclaimed, coming over. Miles gently tilted his head down, letting the young Bug Pokemon slide down his head, and crawling right up to his mother. Butterfree hugged Caterpie tightly with her paws, which still were a bit moist from the beads of sweat she wiped from her head from worriedness, then looked at Miles and Treecko.

"Oh thank you two, so much..." She murmured. Treecko shook his head and smiled warmly. "Its no problem, we're just glad to have helped." He said. Caterpie looked at them as his mother released him for the minute. His eyes seemed to sparkle a bit with amazement. "You two are so cool, Miles...Treecko..." He commented.

Mile and Treecko laughed a bit and scratched the back of their heads at the same time as each other. "Its really no big deal." Miles said, embarrassed. Butterfree shook her head, and smiled, flying over to them.

"But it is, I thought I lost Caterpie forever...here, take these, I insist." She said, dropping some berries of various colors in front of them. Miles eyes widened at the blue Oran Berries, his hunger catching up to him as he kept himself from eating all those berries right then and there. Butterfree giggled and then came to Caterpie, smiling. "Time to head back to the town Caterpie." She said. Caterpie went 'Aw', then nodded slowly, looking at Miles and Treecko one more time.

"Thanks for saving me!" He said, before crawling into his mother's paws. She then flapped off, smiling as Treecko and Miles waved to her. The two continued waving as they flapped towards the town. At that point, Miles felt something inside of him, something that made him feel...good about the whole ordeal. He felt happy on helping that mother finding her child. And it was obvious Treecko did too, as he had a cheery look as well. He then glanced at Mile.

"That was great! I'm glad we were able to help her." He churped, practically saying the same thing Miles was thinking. The Cyndaquil nodded, agreeing with him on every word. "Yeah..."

The two looked out towards where Caterpie and Butterfree disappeared a bit ago, then, after a bit of silence and watching, Treecko looked at Miles. "You know, we make a pretty good team." He commented. Miles looked at him, then said with a frown. "But I...didn't do much." He said. The Gecko Pokemon shook his head, and said assuringly.

"Of course you did, that Ember attack was good! You must have a pretty high skill level to be able to do that." He noted. Miles couldn't help but be embarrassed, seeing how he impressed Treecko.

"Well, uh, thanks." He said, unsure of what else to say. Treecko didn't seem done talking however, as he continued. The tone in his expression changed, to more of a curious one. "You know...we both felt good saving Caterpie, and well, a lot of Pokemon can use our help." He said. Miles looked at Treecko, wondering where he was going with this. Treecko glanced back at the Cyndaquil, then finished, cracking a smile.

"We should make a Rescue Team!"

Miles was surprised, then confused, then surprised and confused. "A...Rescue Team?" He questioned. Treecko gaped a bit, then said again. "Yeah, a Rescue Team! You know, a team of Pokemon who go on jobs to save Pokemon? Even escort them or get them items? Its like a job." He said. Miles, as he heard the explanation, quickly got a grasp on what Treecko was talking about, though he was still a bit confused.

Then again, he wouldn't know what would happen until he tried. The creature was also the most friendly one Miles has seen, and he might even get some answers as to why he turned into a Pokemon. He thought for a bit longer, then looked up at Treecko, who was waiting for an answer. Miles cracked a smile as well, then said, to BOTH of their excitement.

"...Sure, let's do it."

Boy would the answer changed both of their lives forever.

---

**Voice-Over**

That was how me and my new friend Treecko started our rescue team. Sure, I was surprised at the offer, and heck, I was even confused on what the heck he was talking about. But it seemed fun, and I needed answers. I needed to know, why was I here? How did I turn into a Pokemon? How can I become human again and even more so, how can I go back home...wherever home is? My brain is still fuzzy on what my life was as a human. I can barely remember what my life was even like. All I remembered, strangely, was that I was a Human named Miles...heck, I can't even remember my family, which is really freaky. Maybe I don't even have a family, maybe I'm an orphan.

I don't know what's going on, but I'm determined to find some answers. And hopefully, with my new friend Treecko, maybe I will find the truth...but...I didn't know how being around Treecko would change me...so much...you'll just have to see and wait...

**End Voice-Over**

---

_Next time, A Heartfilled Decision; Team Fields Is Born._

**Author's PN: Well, this is Chapter 1 of my soon to be next big project. I wanted to get this off my back, and give you Mystery Dungeon fans a taste of what's to come. Anybody whose fans of my other work, dont' get my wrong, I'm going to work on them as well, I'm just brain-dead at that point. I'm really proud of this first chapter, and I've had a Mystery Dungeon obsession for a while. Well anyways, I'm done yapping, kudos!**


	2. Team Fields

**Disclaimer: I do not own anybody except my OC Miles...and maybe the name of the team. MY NAME. Just kidding.**

**Chapter 2: Team Fields**

Mile's POV

"Well, here it is! Your new home!" Treecko had exclaimed. We had been walking for a while towards this town he was talking about. It didn't technically have a name, to my surprise, so I just call it…heh…Pokemon Town. Ironic and boring name, no? Well its all I can think of, honestly. Well its better then just being plain nothing.

Anyways, I was amazed at what I saw come into my view. There it was, it looked...so...cool! It seemed like a hut or well, a igloo-like house. There were a few would-be pillars outside, and right in front, was a mailbox. Now I may've been cleansed of most of my memory as a human, but I 'do' have the common sense to know that us humans probably would call this kind of house a dump. But for some reason...I had a warm feeling in my stomach. It made me feel all home-like, it filled a good chunk of the emptiness inside me...

It was my new home, my eyes sparkled brightly at the sight of it as I was thinking. _'Wow! Its so cool...I don't know why I feel this way, maybe its because I'm a Pokemon...but I'm just happy!'_ This was the start, the start of an amazing journey...god this is probably going to turn into some cheesy action flick just by that quote alone...

...What did I just say?

Normal POV

Treecko smiled bright as he saw Miles facial expression. He was happy to see his new friend like it, and even expressed it in words. "Mile, you like it don't you?" He asked excitedly. Miles looked at Treecko, and nodded rapidly, flashing his own big smile as he said. "I do! I don't know why, but just looking at this place makes me feel great!" He said, truthfully. Treecko had a happy look as he said.

"That's great! Our Rescue Base SHOULD give you that feeling!" He chirped. Miles looked at his partner curiously. He didn't realize that the place he'd be sleeping in, would be the very base of operations their team uses. The two looked at it a bit longer, then...a thought crossed Treecko's mind, that made him even more excited on the inside.

"You know...our team...we don't have a Team Name yet." He noted. Miles's ears perked up at this. Now that would be cool, choosing a team name! Treecko stroked his chin a bit, but unfortunately, no ideas came to him, except...

"Hey Miles, how about YOU decide." He said, eagerly awaiting an answer. The Cyndaquil was surprised as he was called upon to suggest a name, then thought about it himself. _'Hm...a team name...Greens? Nah...too simple. Team Cyndaquil? Well, cool, but that's thinking too much about me. Hmmmm...'_ Miles continued to think, trying to decide on something good. It was then something hit him. Nothing too simple, or too fancy, just the interesting name that he calls...

"Team Fields!"

Treecko's eyes seemed to glisten at the name. It was great, it was original, it had a kind of connection to grass Pokemon, he liked it! "Team Fields...that's our new team name. Yeah, I like it!" He exclaimed, grinning. Miles grinned back, happy to see that Treecko liked the name as well.

"Glad you like it." The Cyndaquil said, obviously proud of the name himself. The two then ran over to the front door, Treecko wanting to show him what it looked like inside. It was pretty cool alright, a nice, comfy, furry rug at the very end, a fire-place, and a few various pictures hung on the walls. Miles walked in, already getting accustomed to the small little home, then raised a brow as he saw a particular picture on the wall, a picture of a Mawile.

A Mawile basically was a female-gender Pokemon, it was hard to explain what it can particularly be called, but it had light-brown, even a light tan colored fur, and along with her own face, there was a long, thick black thing that goes back on her head. People can consider it hair, but its also a second mouth with razor sharp teeth. Yeah, Mawile can be pretty fierce...but whoever hung the picture up must not think the same.

"Uh, its nothing." Treecko said, blushing a bit. Miles looked over his shoulder at the grass-type, then back at the picture. He then looked back at Treecko, except with a smirk on his face. Treecko grinned a bit uneasily as he asked. "What...?"

"Let me guess, there's a Mawile here you like?" He questioned. Treecko seemed highly surprised that Miles had guessed it right off the bat. "H-How did you know??" He asked hastily. Miles smirked and then said something Treecko didn't expect.

"...I didn't."

"GAH!" Treecko fell over on his back, face burning a bright red as he muttered. "I been tricked!"

Miles smirked, then turned around, looking at Treecko with an honest expression. "Simple really. The only other thing I could've thought of was that you spotted a Mawile out of town, or you just appreciated their species. It was a long shot, but it seems I got you to spill the beans." He explained, smirking wider. Treecko blushed more, then jumped on his feet, mumbling.

"Your such a cheat, Miles." He said. Miles laughed a bit, and eventually, Treecko got in a few light chuckles as well. Pretty soon they both got in a few hearty laughs, before the gecko wiped his eyes of some tears, and said. "Well, I'll just let you get comfy then, its getting late, and we should both get a good-night's sleep." He noted.

At that point, Miles seemed overjoyed to hear the word 'sleep'. It would be the first thing of sleep he got in however long. He nodded slowly, then said with a sly smile. "We'll talk more about this crush of yours later, this is getting kind of interesting." He said. Treecko snickered, can't help but feeling embarrassed, as he nodded slowly. It would be nice to share and talk with someone likes Miles.

_'He's nicer then a lot of Pokemon I know...unless that human bit was true.'_

Treecko mentally laughed, he knew that wasn't possible, a Human turning into a Pokemon...or was it...

The Pokemon shook his head, then looked at Miles and said. "Well, I'll be heading out, I usually spend my time in the forests." He said as he started to turn around. It was then Miles stopped him by words and replied.

"You don't have to sleep in the forest, do you? Don't you have a home here too?" He asked. Treecko laughed a bit as he opened the door wide open again, looking over his shoulder. He didn't want to tell Miles that this had been his home till he came along, it might make him feel bad. "Nah, its cool, I like the forests anyways. Its peaceful, plus its not too far. Its just a few trees away from the town. Heck, I can see our base from the branch." He noted with a chuckle.

Treecko then started out, yelling back to Miles. "Night man! Sleep tight, tomorrow's going to be our first day as an official Rescue Team!" Miles nodded and waved, then as Treecko went out of sight, the Cyndaquil closed the door, yawning loud. He didn't want to let loose a loud yawn like that while Treecko was around, it would've been embarrassing.

He then came over to the rug, and got comfy, laying down. He felt comfy laying on the soft, furry rug, it was nice. He curled up a bit as thoughts ran through his mind. They continued running through his brain like little people, frantically sprinting back and forth, until the point Miles had dozed off, his mind at ease as he knew, he'd be safe here...

---

**Voice-Over**

You guys now know how me and Treecko begun Team Fields. Yes I already said this, so stick with me. Heh, honestly, it was a surprise at first. First thing I realized I was in the forest, unconscious and a Pokemon, then all of a sudden I'm in this thing called a Rescue Team. To those who don't know what a Rescue Team is, its a group of Pokemon, which Treecko says, is typically groups of three, who go out on jobs to save Pokemon. There have been 'natural disasters' as I've heard, of course, I'm new, so this is kind of something that I'm not used to.

Treecko said that all kinds of things like fissures and earthquakes started occurring. Volcanoes erupted, the waves of the sea began thrashing violently...it was all so weird and as he says, sudden. Apparently this was how Butterfree lost her kid, she had said she was attacked by Pokemon who were enraged by the fissure.

This is getting crazy, and I'm sure those who are hearing this will want to turn away now and not learn what happens next. But I insist, stay! The best parts are coming, and I'm sure you will be glued to this story, nothing to stop you from learning the rest. So now, onto the next day, sort of...

**End Voice-Over**

---

"AH!" Mile's head shot up, sweat coming down the sides of his face as he looked around. Nothing, nothing was there...he sighed softly. It was just a bad dream, it seemed. The Cyndaquil got up on his feet, walking over to the window and looking out. The sun was just barely peeking out from the mountains out far, so he safely presumed it was very early morning.

"Damn, still so early outside..." He murmured. He yawned a bit more, and was about to open the door, when his stomach started to cramp a bit. He stopped and grunted a bit at the pain, leaning against the wall for support as he tried to wait for it to end. "Ah...that was weird..." He grumbled as the pain slowly went away.

He continued leaning there, against the wall, breathing softly until the point he decided that he wasn't up to snuff yet. "I guess I should get some more sleep in..." He muttered. It was decided, as Miles slowly walked over to the rug, and laid down, curling up and letting himself try and fall asleep again. It took only a short time, and soon, he started snoring softly again.

_A FEW HOURS LATER_

Miles stirred at the sunlight coming through the windows. He yawned a bit as his eyes fluttered, then opened. He was in a particularly better condition than a few hours ago. His stomach wasn't hurting anymore, and he was able to stand without igniting any pain either. He guessed that the sleeping was a good way to relieve whatever was bugging him, of course.

He looked over at the window again, it seemed like a good time now to head outside, after-all, the sun was shining, and Miles was more then enthusiastic in seeing Treecko again. Miles went over to the door and opened it. It wasn't really difficult even though he was a quadruped, all he had to do was reach up with his two front paws, and turn the knob. As the door swung open, the Cyndaquil was surprised to spot Treecko, right there, turned away.

At first Miles didn't know WHAT he was doing, then, as he walked closer, he could hear soft snoring sounds. Miles had to stifle a laugh as he realized Treecko fell asleep at the front-steps. Wanting to play a little fun on the Grass Pokemon, the Cyndaquil slowly snuck up behind Treecko, making sure not to accidentally wake him up. Then, without warning...

"SURPRISE!" Miles yelled behind Treecko. He jumped up on his feet, eyes popping open instantly as he looked around wildly. "WHA? Who??" He mumbled a bit, looking around in surprise, thinking he was being attacked. It was then with a tap on his shoulder that he looked around, and saw Miles there, grinning, having a smug look on his face as he said.

"Gotcha."

Treecko's heartbeat slowly died down, then went back to normal. He chuckled weakly and scratched the back of his head embarrassing. "Well, it was a good wake-up call I guess...just don't do that again, I was about to attack you!" He exclaimed, laughing uneasily. Miles snickered a bit, then nodded his head.

"Deal, so what were you doing sleeping in front of our base? I thought you had a nice and cozy branch." He noted, acting particularly cheerful today. Treecko was cheery as well, and rolled his eyes as he responded. "Har har, very funny. Anyways..." Treecko laughed, hands behind his head. "I guess I was so excited on officially starting our rescue team, I ended up coming here early, and fell asleep." He admitted.

Miles kept himself from laughing, then smiled. It was nice that he was getting some laughs in, he was in a bit of a sour mood after finding out he was a Pokemon. But now, he figured it would be fun, plus he KNEW sooner or later something will happen that connects to his new appearance, and will give him some answers.

_'Until then, I'll just enjoy time here. Treecko's been nice to be since I came here, I bet I'll feel right at home.'_ Miles thought happily. It was true, one day, and him and Treecko were becoming good friends already. It was nice, and it felt good to have someone he could trust. It felt nice for BOTH of them.

"Well, today's our first day as a Rescue Team, let's do our best!" Treecko exclaimed. Miles grinned and threw his hand up in cheers, but nothing came out as the Cyndaquil noticed Treecko's slowly deteriorating expression. He tilted his head, then asked. "What's the matter?"

Treecko looked over his shoulder slightly, as if he thought he was being watched, then looked back at Miles, laughing weakly. "But err---we have no rescue jobs..." He said. It was at this point, Miles head drooped. He kind of figured as much, and Treecko did too, as he continued. "I kind of expected this, we are a new team after-all...but I kind of figured..."

He never finished, as he quickly got a rush of hope and enthusiasm. "Miles! The mailbox! Maybe we have a request in there!" He shouted happily. Miles glanced at the mailbox, he kind of hoped so as well. After-all, what worth was a Rescue Team if you didn't have any requests or Pokemon to rescue? Of course, that's probably a good thing if no Pokemon need to be rescued, considering they're all safe and sound, but still...

Miles watched as Treecko ran around to the front of the Mailbox, opening it and sticking his hand in. Feeling around, he was obviously pleased as he pulled out a moderate-sized package. He set on the ground, Miles coming over as it was opened. It was then that Treecko's eyes brightened with glee.

"Miles! Here they are, the starter kit! Its a necessity for all Rescue Teams! See? Here's our official Rescue Badges." He said, holding up a badge that looked like a Chansey Egg with golden wings coming out of the sides. Miles took it, smiling as he watched it shine and shimmer under the sunlight. Treecko then put aside a blue pack, which seemed to be meant to strap across the body and rest snug on the side.

"Our Toolbox...and what do you know, the news. I guess I'll put this back in, nothing new honestly." Treecko said, pushing it back into the mailbox. A sigh of sadness came from the Pokemon as he said. "Well, no rescue jobs..." He whined. His head drooped a bit, and Miles was about to do the same, until a shadow passed over him, then over Treecko.

To his surprise, Miles looked up, and saw a seagull-like Pokemon, known as Pelliper. It seemed to be coming down on top of the mailbox, and the sound it made by flapping its wings was enough to get Treecko's attention again. The flier landed on top of the Mailbox, leaning its head down and sticking it into the mailbox. It smiled and glanced at Miles, to his surprise.

"Um, thanks for the mail...?" He said confusingly. The female Pelliper smiled and then, to Miles great surprise and embarrassment, it winked, quickly flying back up into the air and taking back off into the air towards the post office. The Fire-Type stood there for a moment, dumbstruck at what just happened. He then quickly looked at his partner and rushed his words.

"Take out the letter, come on!" He exclaimed. Treecko however, was distracted a bit by what had previously occurred, then smirked slyly, saying with a hand at his side. "Well what do you know, seems that Pelliper has a thing for you. Maybe you should head down to the Post Office and see when she gets off work..." He teased and winked playfully, bursting a bit with laughter.

At this point, Miles face was so red from embarrassment, it was redder then the flames that would appear on his back. He then rushed past his laughing partner, and reached in, taking out the letter that the...flirting Pelliper had dropped off. He opened it, and read the contents quickly, hoping it was something good to not only have something to do, but to get Treecko to stop laughing already!

"Oh Treecko" Miles started, grinning as he extended the paw with the letter in it. Treecko held back his tears of amusement long enough to take the letter, sniffing a bit, then reading the contents himself. It was then...Miles partner...

Jumped into the air with joy.

"WHOO-HOO! Our first mission!!!" He exclaimed. Miles chuckled a bit at his partner's energy coming back, then nodded as he continued. "Guess some Magnamite are stuck together in the...Thunderwave Cave...where's that?" He asked. Treecko thought for a moment, then after a few minutes of thinking, he smiled.

"Just north of here...we actually don't have to go far. If we run, we can probably reach there in about an hour, maybe even forty-five minutes. Walking, maybe double the time." He speculated. Miles thought for a bit, then chuckled a bit. "I choose double the time, and walk it." He said. Treecko gave his partner a look that clearly stated 'You can't be THAT lazy'.

"Oh come on, your the four-legger, you can run faster then me!" He said. Miles rolled his eyes, and then chuckled, asking softly. "So, we ready to go?" He asked. Treecko shook his head, then ran back into the base, making the Cyndaquil wonder for a moment what he was doing. He was then surprised as Treecko came out, holding a big batch of berries in his hands, along with a few other items Miles couldn't depict. He dropped them in the Toolbox they had recently got, and said.

"There's berries, apples, and a few Blast Seeds in here. I'll explain what these are on the way, okay?" He asked Miles. The Fire-Type nodded, eager to get going, wanting to get to work, obviously. "Alright, let's head out!" He exclaimed. Treecko nodded, slinging and strapping the Toolbox around one of his shoulders, bringing it down, so the bag leaned snug against his side.

Then, the two headed opposite of their base, towards the entrance they took to get there from Tiny Woods. They'd have to spiral around to head North, but it wouldn't be much of a hassle or problem. Next stop, the Thunderwave Caves...

---

**Voice-Over**

I'm really hoping you guys aren't asking about the Pelliper. Please tell me you don't want to know about that female Pelliper. IT WAS NOTHING SPECIAL AT ALL. Don't listen to Treecko guys, you know he's crazy. Just ignore the laughing in the background that you currently hear and listen to me. This was an important day. Treecko and I have our official Rescue Team Badges, we got our Toolbox, we got our base, we have our first job...it was all exhilarating and nerve-wrecking at the same time. I'm sure my partner felt the same way too when he first read the request.

Quite simply, it only took about an hour and a half, or so to get to the Thunderwave Caves...hopefully we'll make it out of our first Rescue Mission..._alive!_

**End Voice-Over**

---

**Author's PN: Well then, it came, it went, it kicked butt, Chapter 2 everybody! I hope you found this fun to read, and as amusing to read, as I did. I hope a few certain things in the story perked your interest, or perhaps, fulfills your need to laugh. Chapter 3, I'll try to have and come soon everybody, enjoy!**


End file.
